Ladies vs Boys: Rivalidades, sentimientos y otras cosas
by Kxshxmxtx
Summary: Eye candy y Seven muses, dos grupos rivales dentro del instituto raimon, ambos grupos codiciados por chicos y chicas, pero esta rivalidad cambiara tarde o temprano, con la ayuda de tres profesores ambos grupos tendran que tener una mejor convivencia, ya que sus constantes peleas tenían vueltos locos a todos ¿Lograran llevarse bien? o quizás ¿Más que bien? [EN EMISIÓN]
1. Prologo y ficha

**Fer: Holas les vengo a dejar el último fic de la primera tanda, ya no subire nuevos fics hasta la proxima tanda.**

 **Izamu: Espero lo cumplas.**

 **Fer: Bueno FF esta fallando otra vez y no puedo leer reviews uwu no se hasta cuando estara esto y lo que significa que los comentarios que dejen ahora no los leere hasta no se cuando, así que no reservare pareja, gomen, aun así no olviden dejar un review en este prologo :3**

 **Miyamura: Bien ahora les contare un poco de que tratara, este fic se había subido anteriormente, esta vez seran menos ocs y podra trabajarse mejor con los ocs nwn En fin...sera un fic con comedia, romance, rivalidades, amistad y muchos sentimientos, la trama no se las dire ya que a continuacion se les mostrara. Bien no los aburro más y los dejo con la sinopsis.**

* * *

.

.

.

Sinopsis

Eye candy y Seven Muses, dos grupos reconocidos en todos los institutos de la ciudad, y de otras ciudades. Eye candy, grupo conformado por siete carismáticos y codiciados chicos, creado por Akio Fudo y Haruya Nagumo, su nombre hace referencia a que son agradables a la vista, pues son muy apuestos y como ya dije carismáticos. Por otro lado están las hermosas de Seven Muses, grupo creado por Kishimoto Shion, líder de este grupo de siete chica, pues que puedo decir sobre este grupo, su nombre hace referencia a que son siete musas, sí musas, al parecer inspiran a los chicos con sus encantos y belleza, al igual que las musas de la antigua Grecia, solo que ella son siete y no nueve. En fin, ya les he hablado algo sobre estos dos grupos y aun no hablare sobre su rivalidad, esto será un misterio, solo por un tiempo, y por el momento diré adiós, en otro momento conoceremos mejor a los integrantes de cada grupo ¡Hasta la próxima!

.

.

.

* * *

 **Fer: Bien esa es la sinopsis, esperoo les haya llamado la atención ¡Recuerden no apartare parejas! Y otra cosa aceptare ocs solo por MP, si me llegan más ocs de lo esperado tendre que seleccionar así que sean minunciososas al rellenar la ficha ¡Animense a participar! Ahora la ficha.**

 **-Nombre y apellido [japones]**

 **-Apariencia [Detallada]**

 **-Personalidad [Detallada][VARIEN EN PERSONALIDADES, por ejemplo en Eye candy estan: Los mujeriegos y de personalidades orgullosas, torpe y distraido, el maduro y que es como la mama, etc]**

 **-Fortalezas y debilidades:**

 **-Gustos y disgutos:**

 **-Pareja: [Menos Fudo y Nagumo] [Los seis chicos estan escogidos desde antes solo deben decir a quien quieren y deben elegir entre: Fubuki, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Kazemaru y Suzuno]**

 **-Rol o como las ven los demas [Cada chica tendra un rol en el grupo y los demas la veran de una manera, al igual que los chicos, por ejemplo: Fubuki, es conocido por ser el tercer chico en ingresar a eye candy, conocido por ser el chico angel y el visual del grupo, es decir que representa a eye candy. Reconocido por ser un buen deportista. Espero se haya entendido]**

 **-Com actuara cuando se enamore: [Decir como se lo tomara al descubrirlo, su desarrollo y como se expresa, por ejemplo: Shion, ella no quiere aceptar que esta enamorada, cuando le preguntan suele tartamudear o cambia de tema, igual termina admitiendolo pero no le gusta que se lo recuerden. Una vez que eso ocurre ella es algo celosa, aun que no quiera admitirlo, nacen sentimientos por su pareja, ella no es tan dulce y nada de eso, pero se emociona mucho, se apena por su lado cursi que tiene, ya que ella se muestra de otra manera, al principio le cuesta expresarse y no lo hace mucho ya que tiene miedo a salir lastimada...etc, etc,, algo así debe de ser]**

 **-Como llego a ser parte del grupo: [Esto no es lo mismo a que como conocieron a Shion]**

 **-Historia: [Pasado, familia, como conocieron a Shion]**

 **-Extras o curiosidades: [Habilidades, algo interesante que contar]**

 **-Vestimenta[Casual, de gala, para salir a una fiesta, traje de baño, disfraz, pijama]**

 **Izamu: Bien esto es todo.**

 **Fer: Nosotros nos despedimoos**

 **Los tres: Esperamos que participen, matta ne minna!**


	2. Eye candy vs Seven muses

**Fer: y bien aqui traigo la conti, algo corta pero es lo que hay, además que me distraje mucho al escribir jhjdghj ya que estaba muy emocionada compartiendo videos en una página que administro en Face djjsd**

 **Izamu: Si, lo que pasa que su grupo Favorito viene a Chile, y ella los ira a ver**

 **Fer: Si B1A4!**

 **Miyamura: Bueno volviendo al fic, a nuestra autora le costo mucho escoger a sus ocs e incluso acepto uno mas, pronto veran que sucedera con el octavo oc nwn. Todos sus ocs estan realmente cool, pero Fer tuvo que seleccionar y mucho le costo, espero que las que no quedaron sigan la historia igual, pero ya habran otras historias en las cuales podran participar, solo cuando nuestra autora termine la primera tanda XD**

 **Fer: Así es, ahora los dejo con el primer capitulo!**

* * *

.

.

.

Capitulo 1:

Conociendo a los integrantes de Eye candy y Seven muses.

.

.

.

 _ **POV Shion.**_

Eye candy, grupo codiciado por la mayoría de las chicas del instituto, y de otros también, no se como es que son tan populares, bueno si lo se, además de ser unos rompe corazones, son guapos, cada uno con personalidad única y reconocidos por las cosas que hacen o han hecho. En fin, ahora hablare un poco más sobre los integrantes de Eye candy:

Primero que nada hablare del líder del grupo: Akio Fudo, pues conocido como un chico rebelde sin causa, ni disciplina. Tachado de Don Juan, pues ha coqueteado y flirteado con medio instituto. Orgulloso a morir, y siempre trata de sobresalir _—_ egocéntrico ¿Donde? Notese el sarcasmo _—_ Es bastante astuto y calculador. Debemos decir que en algún momento de su vida tuvo una corta y pasajera relación con una de nuestras integrantes, Karura. Bien ahora seguimos con el co-fundador de Eye candy, Haruya Nagumo, que les digo, al igual que Fudo pícaro y un Don Juan, y problemático, no faltaba. Hay rumores que dicen que es aliado de un grupo de mafiosos, y no es porque les este pagando alguna deuda, solo es para ganar algun dinero extra, y junto a ellos ha aprendido defensa personal. Y seguimos conociendo a los chiquillos estos, tercer integrante de Eye candy, el chico ángel suelen decirle y el representante del grupo, es decir, el visual, Fubuki Shiro. Es el deportista del grupo, practica de todos los deportes, sobre todo los que involucren a la nieve. Dicen que Shiro es uno de los maduros del grupo, tranquilo y calmado, de sonrisa amable y cautivadora, todas mueren por que él sea su novio, pero no se le ve muy interesado en tener pareja, aun que a veces lo podemos encontrar inconscientemente coqueteando con alguna chiquilla. Cuarto integrante, es albino y de mirada seria, es Fuusuke Suzuno, el chico "Otaku" y "Nerd", pues sus amigos le dicen otaku solo por el hecho de seguir algunas series de anime y porque lee manga, y Nerd se lo dicen en el buen sentido de la palabra, y es porque es uno de los primeros de su clase, solo por eso lo molestan con que es un nerd. Es un chico no muy expresivo, y cuando lo vez sonreír, nada que decir, se ve demasiado lindo sonriendo. Ahora vamos por el quinto Eye candy, su nombre es Kiyama Hiroto, la madre del grupo, y más calmado y pacifico, y por supuesto que maduro, él es el que controla a sus amigos y evita que se metan en problemas, es un chico que esta en contra del maltrato animal, es animalista, y ha apoyado muchas campañas sobre este ámbito. Hemos llegado al sexto integrante, algo torpe por lo visto, inseguro y siempre le ocurren "desgracias" a él, si estamos hablando de Ichirouta Kazemaru, pues si tiene bastante mala suerte, haciendo que se vea torpe, además por lo que dicen sus compañeros no le va muy bien, y a veces aprueba de suertudo. Y finalmente llegamos al séptimo integrante, y quien sabe si es que alguien más se unirá, en fin este chico es el alma del grupo, bastante animado y extrovertido, anima a sus amigos en todo momento, muy enérgico e inocente, el es Ryuuji Midorikawa, es adorado por todas las chicas quienes le regalan comida cada veinticuatro por siete, si es un chico bastante comelon, no se como se mantiene tan delgado, en realidad eso le pasa a todos los hombre, pueden estar muy delgados y comer demasiado, joder como odio eso. Bueno estos son todos los integrantes de Eye candy, hasta el momento, quien sabe si alguien más se les une ¡Matta ne minna!

.

.

 _ **POV Fudo.**_

Que fastidio escuchar a los chicos de nuestra clase hablar todo el día de esas musas, pues ya saben de las Seven Muses, un grupo de siete musas, fueron nombradas así por los chicos, ni idea la razón. En fin, les hablare un poco sobre sus integrantes, estas chicas son bastante carismáticas, cada una posee una habilidad reconocida por todos, además de tener personalidades muy variadas, o eso pienso yo. De todos modos aquí les presento a Seven muses:

Comenzamos con la fundadora de esta agrupación, su nombre es Kishimoto Shion, ella es una chica de carácter fuerte, se le ve que es muy optimista y anima a todo el mundo, pero es una chica que cuando se enoja da mucho miedo, dice lo que piensa, es muy directa, se le ha visto ofrecer su ayuda, pero cuando ella ve que abusan de su amabilidad lo deja hasta ahí. También es bastante desordenada, por lo que se cuenta. Ha rechazado a cada chico del instituto, hasta los más guapos, esta líder es una chica bastante interesante. Sigamos con Fuji Taiga, se podría decir que es quien ayudo a Shion a buscar a las demás musas, esta chica es tranquila y calmada, con las chicas del grupo se le ve más animada, pero cuando no esta con ellas tiene un semblante calmado. Es una chica ágil, flexible y por lo que han visto es una gran cocinera. La tercera en unirse fue Testuyo, pues esta chica si que da miedo, es bastante gruñona y tosca, es una chica bipolar, pero siempre muestra su lado serio, pero más de uno la ha visto apenarse y sonrojarse, damas y caballeros Uchiha Tetsuyo es la Tsundere de Seven Muses, además de eso se le ha visto como modelo de revistas de moda, modelando las ropas que su madre hace, también es reconocida por su Taijutsu, realmente hay que tener cuidado con esta chiquilla. En la cuarta posición tenemos a Tanaka Karura, esta chica es bastante enigmática para mucho, para otros despreocupada y algo perezosa y otro la ven como un gato, y así quedo su apodo "La chica gato" es una chica muy sigilosa y se le suele ver durmiendo en todos lados, me recuerda un poco a Shikamaru del anime Naruto, o no me puse en modo Suzuno, okei, okei, volviendo a Karura, hace mucho tiempo atrás tuvimos una corta y pasajera relación, pero nada serio. También ha sido reconocida por su perfecto nado de estilo mariposa. La quinta en unirse es una de las artistas del grupo, ella se va por las artes manuales y plásticas, dibuja y hace pinturas, su nombre es Kurayami Tara, por lo visto las demás chicas siempre la están vigilando pues se le ve que es muy curiosa, si hay algo que le llame la atención ella corre de inmediato a tocarlo y las chicas deben de cuidar que no le vaya a hacer nada. Es extrovertida y ruidosa, las chicas tienen que regular su tono cuando esta hablando, a veces lo hace demasiado fuerte, casi gritando al hablar. Nuestra sexta integrante en llegar a Seven Muses es una chica indecisa e insegura, su nombre es Hashimoto Yukishitsu, es infantil y a veces suele actuar como una niña, y hay quienes la han visto hablar consigo misma, se le nota a kilómetros que es una chica tímida e inocente, es bastante hábil si se lo propone, muchas veces se le ha visto haciendo distinto tipos de cosas como cocinar, hacer deportes, hasta en el estudio es buena. Y la última en entrar a Seven Muses es Takahashi Kurayami, ella es la madura del grupo, de semblante serio, pero cuando esta con las chicas se ve que sonríe más, pues sera por la confianza que les tiene. Se muestra como alguien centrada y madura, puede que ella es la que haga que las chicas estén en paz, sería como el Hiroto de su grupo, solo que mucho más serio y centrado. Bien y ellas son las integrantes de Seven Muses, y quien sabe si alguien más se unirá, es una incertidumbre, pero no imposible. En fin, nos vemos en otro momento, adiós.

* * *

 **Fer: Bien, espero les haya gustado nwn**

 **Izamu: Bastante bueno, me gusta**

 **Miyamura: Ahora algunas preguntas, wii**

 **-¿Que tal el capitulo?**

 **-¿Les gustaron las presentaciones?**

 **-¿Por que estos chicos habran decidido crear a Eye candy y Seven muses?**

 **-¿Como habra comenzado esta rivalidad?**

 **Fer: Bien estas son todas las preguntas, Ahora nos iremos, pero antes que nada, agradesco a todas las ocs que mandaron y enserio lamento que no todas pudieran salir, me hubiera encantado que todas salieran, pero no podre uwu ame a cada oc que mandaron uwu y gracias por querer participar, sera hasta la proxima.**

 **Los tres: Matta ne minna! Que tengan un lindo fin de semana, bye, bye!**


	3. El Inicio de Seven muses

**Fer: Hi! Hoy les hare una introduccion pequeña jeje pues tengo algo de pereza en hacer algo más largo. En fin, este capitulo va respondiendo una de las preguntas que coloque en capitulo anterior, esta decía así :** _ **¿Por que estos chicos habran decidido crear a Eye candy y Seven muses?**_ **Aun que en este capitulo solo se responde la creacion de Seven muses, quizás en el siguiente capitulo les toque a Eye candy, además que explicare la rivalidad entre ambos grupos. Ahora disfruten del capitulo -inserte emoticon de corazon-**

* * *

.

.

.

Capitulo 2:

"El Inicio de Seven muses y sus dos primeras integrantes"

.

.

.

 _ **2013-Antes de que se crearan los grupos.**_

Jugaba con su negro cabello esperando los últimos minutos para que tocaran para salir de clases, pero aquellos minutos parecían eternos. Miraba al profesor con fastidio, sus ojos azul helado indagaban por todo el salón buscando algo interesante para distraerse, lamentablemente no había nada interesante que observar. Miro hacia su cuaderno el cuál estaba lleno de garabatos, intentos fallidos de uno que otro personaje de anime y mandalas, la chica tomo entre sus dedos su bolígrafo y comenzo a hacer corazones en toda la hoja, fue en eso que el timbre sono, una sonrisa surco en los labios de la peli-negra.

—Al fin—Dijo la chica cerrado su cuaderno y guardándolo.

—¡Hey Shion!—La aludida volteo encontrandose con un chico de cabellos castaños en un mohicano

—¿Qué quieres Akio?—Gruño la chica.

—Nada en especial, solo quería saber si me ayudas en una tarea de historia—Dijo el chico algo avergonzado.

—Claro que no—Contestó la morena sonriendo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por que no?!—Espeto el oji-verde golpeando la mesa de la chica.

—Porque eres desagradable e irritante—Dijo la chica colocándose de pie y saliendo del salón, dejando a Fudo completamente solo.

—Tsk—Chasqueo con la lengua—¿Quien se cree que es? De todos modos desde que nos conocemos que es así, quien la entiende. Por otro lado Shion comenzo a caminar por los pasillos buscando algo interesante que ver, pues siempre estaba sola, no tenía amigos, ni amigas en la secundaria, de vez en cuando platicaba con sus compañeros de clases, pero no eran amigos. Siempre había querido tener un grupo de amigas, pero todas aquella que consideraba sus amigas solo se aprovecharon de su amabilidad y buena voluntad, así fue como decidió seguir sola, esperando alguna vez encontrar verdaderos amigos, y algún día poder tener un grupo como el de _"Girls candy",_ este es un grupo de chicas de un manga el cual Shion ama, este grupo conformado solo por chicas, ocho hermosas y talentosas chicas, eran reconocidas por muchos por sus habilidades y talentos, además de tener una belleza única, ella deseaba algún día poder tener un grupo de ese tipo, pero con las chicas indicadas, ese era su sueño desde que tenía diez años. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no vió la pared con la que iba a chocar, fue advertida por una voz femenina, aun así esta choco, golpeandose fuertemente en el rostro.

—Itai—Se quejó la morena tocando su frente.

—¿Estas bien?—Preguntó una voz femenina, Shion asintió y volteo a ver quien le hablaba encontrándose con una muchacha de largos cabellos castaños con las puntas moradas, estas estaban en un perfecto degrade con el tono original del cabello. La morena se sonrojo levemente, pues la chica que estaba frente a sus ojos era bastante bella, incluso le recordaba a Kureha, una de las chicas de " _Girls candy"_ , puesto que sus cabellos se asemejaban.

—" _Que chica más linda"_ —Pensó Shion observando detenidamente a la muchacha, al parcer ya la había visto en otro lugar

—¿Sucede algo?—Preguntó la chica frente a la morena.

—No, no es nada, solo que siento haberte visto en otro lugar—Contestó la peli-negra.

—Claro, me ayudaste cuando recién llegue a esta ciudad—Entonces Shion lo recordó.

—Oh, ya recordé—Sonrió de lado la oji-azul.

—Soy Fuji Taiga—Se presentó la muchacha haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Cierto aquella vez no tuvimos tiempo de presentarnos, yo soy Kishimoto Shion—Dijo la morena haciendo el mismo gesto que Taiga. De pronto tocaron el timbre, y cada una debía de irse a su respectivo salón—Qué lastima hay que volver a clases.

—Podemos vernos en el siguente receso.—Shion se soprendió ante el comentario de la chica—Soy nueva así que no conozco a nadie y en mi grado no me llevo bien con mis compañeros—La morena sonrió.

—Claro, me gustaría conocerte mejor—Dijo Shion.

—Bien, hasta el proximo receso, nos encontramos aquí mismo—Dicho esto Taiga comenzo a caminar en dirección contraria a la que se encontraban. Shion permaneció por unos minutos en el lugar mientras una sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

—Quizás no estaría mal comenzar a buscar chicas para mi grupo, pero deben ser las indicadas y siento que Taiga podrá ayudarme

 **000000000000000**

 _ **Cuatro meses después...**_

Shion llegaba junto a Taiga con un botella de jugo en sus manos, la castaña la miro algo molesta, la morena sonrió con nerviosismos, había hecho esperar a su amiga durante mucho tiempo, pues Shion había regresado al almacen por la última revista " _Glamour"_ que había salido al mercado, esta revista era de moda, donde salian los últimos diseños de la famosa diseñadora de apellido Uchiha.

—Lamento la tardanza Tai-chan—Dijo la morena sonriendo con nerviosismo—Sabes que he estado esperando mucho por esta revista.

—Lo se, pero no es motivo para dejarme esperando casi cuarenta minutos—Contraataco la chica de brazos cruzados.

—Es tú culpa no acompañarme—Se excuso Shion.

—Esta bien, no nos pondremos a discutir por estupideces—Dijo Taiga—Venga muestra la revista.

—Claro—Entonces ambas chicas se sentaron a hojear la revista—Espera dentente ahí.

—¿Aquí?—Preguntó la castaña, la morena asintió.

—Ella es tan linda—Dijo Shion observando a la joven modelo, esta llevaba el cabello suelto, cabello el cuál era negro con reflejos morados, de flequillo recto con dos mechones enmarcando su fino rostro de muñeca. Sus ojos eran aperlados, los cuales contrastaban muy bien con su claro color de piel, poseía rasgos finos y delicados. La muchachita posaba con un hermoso vestido hecho como para una muñeca, color rosado con detalles blancos—Me encanta su trabajo como modelo.

—¿Quién es?—Preguntó con curiosidad la castaña.

—Ella es Hija de la diseñadora Uchiha, su nombre es Uchiha Tetsuyo ¿No es linda?—Dijo Shion esbozando una sonrisa.

—Si, es bastante linda, parece una muñeca tallada a mano, tiene rasgos muy finos, además de tener un fino cuerpo—Dijo Tai mientras observaba con detención la sesión de fotos de la oji-perla.

—Ella es perfecta para nuestro grupo—Comentó la de cabellos negros.

—Pero ella no esta en nuestra secundaria—Shion inflo sus mejillas haciendo un mohín.

—Lo se, pero alguien como ella no le vendría nada mal a nuestro grupo—Insistió la morena, Taiga solo le siguió la corriente.

—Como digas Shion—Luego ambas siguieron con su camino hasta el centro comercial, pues Taiga iba a comprarse algo de ropa nueva, y Shion la acompañaría y ayudaría a elegir. Ambas entraron a una tienda en la cuál venden ropa muy hermosa, y para el gusto de Shion ahí había ropa de la diseñadora Uchiha, ropa que ella amaba. Taiga estaba dentro de los probadores cuando la morena comenzó a escuchar sonidos de cámaras y a una mujer decir: _"Por favor sonríe más" "De perfil, ahora de lado, mostrando sorpresa"_ su curiosidad le gano y decidió ir hasta donde venían esos mandatos, encontrándose con una gran sorpresa, era una sección de fotos y la modelo de las fotos no era nada más, ni nada menos que Uchiha Tetsuyo, a la morena casi se le cae la mandíbula de la impresión y no dudo en acercarse a la chiquilla en el momento de descanso.

—¡Tomemos un descanso!—Exclamó la mujer que daba las instrucciones, ese era el momento en que Shion podía acercarse a su modelo favorita. Con sigilo se acerco por detrás de donde ella estaba para que no la pudieran ver, en eso entra en el set y se acerca a la de largos cabellos.

—Ohayo Tetsuyo-chan—Dijo Shion apareciendo junto a la muchacha haciendo que esta saltara.

—¡¿Estas loca o quieres darme un infarto?!—Exclamó la muchacha mirando feo a Shion.

—Gomen, gomen—Dijo la morena sonriendo con nerviosismo.

—Además ¿Quién eres tu?—Preguntó la oji-perla con un semblante frívolo.

—Tu fan—Contestó sonriendo la chiquilla, Tetsuyo se sonrojo levemente.

—¿Q-Qué quieres?—Balbuceo la chiquilla.

—Una foto contigo, enserio me harias muy feliz—Sonrió Shion sacando su celular, la oji-perla rodo los ojos y acepto.

—Esta bien, luego me dejas tranquila—Dijo Tetsuyo acomodando su cabello para la foto. Shion coloco la camara frontal y la coloco frente a ambas.

—¿Lista Tetsuyo-chan?—Preguntó animadamente la peli-negra, la aludida asintió y ambas posaron para la foto, la cuál salió perfectamente bien. Después de tener la captura junto con Tetsuyo, Shion miraba con brillo en los ojos la foto—Muchas gracias, te lo agradezco mucho.

—Esta bien, no fue nada—Dijo la muchacha—Ahora debes irte, antes de que llegué la fotógrafa.

—Okei, espero podamos vernos en otra oportunidad—Dicho esto Shion volvió hasta los probadores, donde cierta castaña la esperaba de brazos cruzados y con un semblante serio.

—Shion Kishimoto ¿Por que carajos me dejaste sola?—Preguntó seriamente Taiga.

—Etto...es que...—Comenzó a balbucear la morena.

—Fuerte, claro y sin balbucear—Demando Taiga.

—Es que escuche murmullos y mucho ruido desde por allá, y ya sabes soy muy curiosa que fui a ver que pasaba, y no vas a creer quién estaba ahí—Dijo con emoción la de cabellos oscuros.

—Pues no se quién podría ser—Contestó de brazos cruzados.

—¡Tetsuyo-chan!—Exclamó sonriente la chiquilla—Nos sacamos una foto, mira, mira—Saco rápidamente el celular y le mostró la foto junto a la oji-perla.

—Wou, esto es realmente genial, tienes mucha suerte Shion—Dijo Taiga feliz por su amiga.

—y dime ¿Ya compraste?—Preguntó la de ojos azules.

—Así es, no me hagas recordar que me dejaste sola—Contestó la castaña mirando de reojo a su amiga.

—Gomen, gomen—Sonrió nervioso rascando su cabeza—Mejor vamos por unos helados, yo invito.

—Mientras tu invites todo esta bien—Entonces ambas chicas se fueron hasta la heladería. Por otro lado Tetsuyo había terminado con su sección de fotos, y de pronto su madre llega al lugar

—Hija mia ¿Te ha gustado la ciudad?—Preguntó la mujer.

—Claro, y sus habitantes son bastante simpaticos—Contestó la chiquilla recordando a Shion.

—Recuerda que desde ahora viviremos en esta tranquila ciudad—Tetsuyo asintió y miro sus pies, una pequeña sonrisa surco en su rostro—Vamos querida vistete, iremos a casa.

 **000000000000000**

 _ **Al día siguiente...**_

Shion y Taiga estaban sentadas en la escalera, la morena leía el último tomo de su manga favorito " _Girls candy"_ estaba bastante entretenida leyendo aquel pequeño libro, mientras que Taiga escuchaba música y la tarareaba. De pronto oyen un gran alboroto desde el siguiente pasillo, Shion se percato de ello y se lo dijo a su amiga.

—Hey Tai-chan ¿Qué estara ocurriendo?—Se preguntó con curiosidad la morena.

—Pues no lo se—Respondió mirando a su amiga—Pero estoy segura de que quieres ir a ver.

—Claro, me haz leído la mente—Dijo Shion.

—Se lo curiosa que eres, así que vamos—Entonces ambas se colocaron de pie y fueron hasta el siguiente pasillo donde encontraron muchos alumnos reunidos en un gran circulo, en medio de este estaba Tetsuyo-chan. Shion y Taiga miraron impresionados a la chica, ahora estudiarian en el mismo establecimiento.

—Tai-chan pelliscame, quizás este soñando—Dijo la peli-negra.

—Con gusto—Tai hizo lo que su amiga le había pedido causandole un fuerte dolor a la morena quien chillo.

—Joder, esto es real—Dijo Shion aun sin creerlo—Esto es genial, pronto podremos reclutarla para nuestro grupo.

—Como digas Shion—Sonrió la castaña. Las dos chicas dejaron pasar unos días antes de ir a hablar con Tetsuyo, la pobre chica era acosada constantemente por sus fans, actuando de una manera muy violenta con ellos, frivola y tosca, por lo menos ahora le temían un poco, pudiendo caminar tranquilamente por los pasillos del colegio. En fin, Shion decidió de ir a hablar con dichosa chiquilla, ella solo esperaba que su modelo favorita aceptara. Estaban en horario de descanso cuando Shion se topo con Tetsuyo, la segunda la miro sorprendida, mientras que la oji-azul solo sonreía.

—Ohayo Tetsuyo-chan, nos volvemos a ver—Dijo la morena amablemente.

—Si, así parece—Dijo la aludida.

—En fin venía a proponerte algo—Comentó Shion llamando la curiosidad de la oji-perla.

—Te escucho—Entonces Shion comenzó a explicarle sobre su anhelo de tener un grupo como el de " _Girls candy"_ y que Tetsuyo era perfecta para entrar en él, aquella idea le había parecido muy interesante a la chica y termino aceptando la propuesta de Shion—Esta bien, acepto...etto ¿Como es que te llamas?

—Shion, Kishimoto Shion—Contestó la morena—Bienvenida al equipo, Tetsuyo-chan—Desde aquel día que se comenzó la búsqueda intensa de más integrantes, fue un trabajo arduo y duro, pues habían muchas candidatas para el grupo, peor no muchas convencían a las tres chicas, hasta que encontraron a las demás integrantes, conformando Seven muses. La historia de como se unieron las demás integrantes quedaran para otro momento

* * *

 **Fer: Bien este ha sido el segundo capitulo, espero haya sido de su gusto nwn ahora algunas preguntas.**

 **-¿Que tal el capitulo?**

 **-¿les gustaria saber como es que las demas chicas se unieron?**

 **-¿Quieren saber porque del nombre de ambos grupos? ¿Como es que llegaron a ese nombre?**

 **Entonces aquí me despido, y hasta la proxima actualizacion, matta ne!**


	4. Eye candy, y su 4 integrante

**Fer: Hi! Bueno primero que nada quiero decir algo y dar unas disculpas, recibi un comentario en este fic de una o un anonimo muy enojado uwu en fin, si que lee esto quiero decir que lamento si es que no avise o nada, o quizas lo hice, realmente no lo recuerdo, claro fue un error tal vez no haber avisado, pero este fic lo había borrado hace muchisimo tiempo. Yendo al grano, lamento mucho que te hayas desepcionado al saber que lo había hecho completamente de nuevo, no era mi intensión que te enojaras, porque realmente no pense en que alguien puediera enojarse. Mis más sinceras disculpas, quizás me odias, pero no te guardo rencores, ni nada, al fin y al cabo es una opinion tuya, una queja que respeto...Volviendo al fic.**

 **Izamu: Primero que nada informamos que estamos de vacaciones! Es no significa que nuestra autora no avanzara en sus fics, de hecho estar de viaje la inspira más y antes de acostarse escribe un poco para avanzar en sus actualizaciones lo más rápido posible.**

 **Fer: Así es. También debo informar que el 3 de marzo entro a clases uwu por lo que tendre que ver como es que actualizare los fics y cada cuanto, quizás sean dos por semana al principio y luego sean cuatro al mes, pero todavía no lo se con exactitud. Este año me han dicho que es uno de los más dificiles uwu pero no dejare FF, siempre tendre un tiempito para escribir para ustedes.**

 **Sadaharu: Si, no puedes dejar a tus lectores, ni a tus fics 7u7 tu meta es terminar todos los fics que tienes en emisión.**

 **Fer: Claro. Bien no los aburro más y les dejo el tercer capitulo de Ladies vs boys!**

* * *

.

.

.

Capitulo 3:

"Eye candy y su cuarto integrante"

.

.

.

 _ **Proceso de creación-2013**_

Caminaba por los pasillos del instituto con las manos en los bolsillos, despreocupado iba hasta el salón en donde se reunía con algunos de sus amigos, su momentáneo pequeño grupo, por alguna extraña razón Fudo había tenido una idea similar a la de Shion, solo que Fudo había sacado la idea de una serie que solian dar en las tardes, serie que llamo mucho la atención del castaño, esta serie trataba de un grupo de chicos que tocaban distintos tipos de instrumentos, cada uno de ellos tenía una característica en especial, eran una banda reconocida en la ciudad y querían llegar aun más allá. En fin, esta banda era muy popular en todas las escuelas, todos hablaban de ella y a Fudo le quedo la idea en su cabeza deseando poder llevarla a cabo, y estaba en proceso. El chico llego haciendo mucho ruido a la pequeña caseta abandonada del instituto.

—¡Ha llegado a quien más querían!—Dijo con un tono de egocentrismo, uno de sus amigos le tira una caja de jugo en la cara—¡Hey!

—Tardaste mucho—Dijo un peli-rojo quien lo miraba de reojo.

—¿Y por eso me lanzas una jodida caja de jugo?—Cuestiono el chico esperando una buena respuesta.

—Pues si, tenía ganas de tirarte algo y era lo único que estaba a mi alcance—Contestó burlón el oji-ámbar.

—Muy gracioso, Nagumo—Dijo Fudo mirandole con enojo—¿Y donde esta el "niño Ángel"?—Preguntó el castaño al ver que no se encontraba su amigo.

—Fue a comprar unos jugos—De pronto se escuchan voces fuera de la caseta.

—" _Fubuki-senpai, usted es muy lindo"_ —Se escuchaba la voz de una chiquilla.

—" _Sea mi novio, senpai"_ —Dijo otra de las fans del chico.

—" _Chicas lo lamento, pero no estoy interesado"_ —Luego el chiquillo abrió rápidamente la puerta y cerrándola de golpe, Nagumo y Fudo miraban con interrogación a su amigo—Fans, ya saben como son.

—Eres muy codiciado entre las chicas, Shiro ¿Por que no juegas un poco con ellas?—Preguntó Nagumo sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Nagumo-san eso suena demasiado cruel, hasta para ti—Contestó el chico lanzandole una botella de jugo al peli-rojo quien lo atrapo perfectamente—Lo siento Fudo, no quedaban más jugos, pero traje algo de agua—Le pasa una de las botellas con agua.

—Gracias Shiro—Dijo el castaño, abriendo la botella y bebiendola.

—¿Hay novedades sobre nuevos integrantes?—Preguntó Shiro tirándose en el sillón de la habitación.

—Oh cierto, de eso quería hablarles—Dijo Nagumo recordando algo importante.

—Vamos, dinos ¿Que es?—Dijo Fudo sentándose frente al chico.

—Bueno he estado investigando a un chico de mi clase, podría servir para nuestro grupo—Comentó el de ojos ambarinos, Shiro y Fudo le colocaron mucha atención—Este chico podrá parecer un nerd a simple vista, o un inadaptado social, pero por alguna razón es atractivo para las chicas—En eso Nagumo muestra algunas fotos del susodicho, un chico de cabellos platinado o albinos, de facciones finas, y ojos azul zafiro pero opacos y claros, contrastando muy bien con su piel de tono vainilla. En las fotos se puede ver al chico leyendo uno que otro Manga, en otra esta con dos chicas conversando y el chico se encuentra sonriendo, en otra esta acariciando a un pequeño gatito negro. Era un chico bastante interesante, además no hacía nada mal tener a un chico inexpresivo, pero con grandes cualidades en el grupo.

—Parece que si estudiaste mucho a este chico—Dijo Fudo con una gotita sobre su sien.

—Lo has psicopateado, se directo Akio-san—Dijo Fubuki sonriendo.

—Claro que no, estas fotos no las he sacado yo, par de idiotas—Dijo Nagumo sonrojandose fugazmente—Les pedí a algunas chicas que estan detrás de él que si podían sacarle algunas fotos y si me daban información sobre él.

—¿y bien, que te dijeron?—Preguntó curiosamente el chico de ojos color esmeralda.

—Su nombre es Fuusuke Suzuno, esta en el mismo grado que los tres, es el mejor de la clase, muy rara vez se le ve sonreir, le gusta el helado, lee mangas y suele ver series de anime, por lo que se sabe no tiene amigos, le gustan los gatos, es muy amable con todos, y eso es toda la información que me dieron—Contestó el peli-rojo.

—Con que Suzuno—Dijo Fudo colocandose en una pose pensativa.

—Me parece un chico bastante interesante—Comentó Shiro—En los grupos siempre suele estar el chico inteligente y serio, además agregarle que ve anime y lee manga, él sería algo como un "Nerd Otaku" en el buen sentido de la palabra, además es muy atractivo para las chicas, es perfecto.

—Shiro tiene razón ¿Tu que opinas Fudo?—Preguntó Nagumo mirando a su amigo quien estaba pensativo y dudaba de si integrar a Suzuno—Vamos, sabemos que quieres—El castaño suspiro con pesadez.

—Ya que, si ustedes creen que es ideal para el equipo, pues vamos por él—Nagumo y Shiro chocaron las palmas.

—¡Si!—Dijeron los dos chicos.

—En el segundo receso iremos en busca de este chico—Sentenció el castaño—Solo esperemos que el quiera.

 **00000000000**

 _ **Horas después...**_

—No, mi respuesta es no—Dijo el albino con un tono serio—No me unire a ustedes.

—¡¿Qué?!—Exclamaron los tres chicos con sorpresa.

—¿Estan sordos o que? Les dije que no acepto—Dijo Suzuno volviendo su vista al manga que estaba leyendo.

—Pero ¿Por que no?—Cuestiono Nagumo.

—Porque no me interesa, además no soy nada interesante—Contesto el muchacho.

—¡Vamos, por alguna razón te estamos invitando!—Exclamó el peli-rojo.

—En ese caso tampoco me interesa—Dijo Suzuno. Nagumo lo miraba con el seño fruncido, mientras que Fudo y Shiro miraban con atención la pequeña discución.

—Pero si eres perfecto para el grupo—Comentó Shiro sonriendo algo nervioso, Suzuno levanto la vista hacia el chico—Lo digo enserio, Fuusuke-san

—Chicos realmente no se—Dijo el de claros cabellos colocandose de pie y retirandose del lugar.

—¡Hey, espe...—Nagumo no pudo terminar la frase, pues fue interrumpido por Fudo.

—Dejalo, no podemos obligarlo a ser parte del grupo, pero si quiere estar con nosotros volvera—Dijo el castaño comenzando a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos, le siguio Shiro, y al final estaba el peli-rojo caminando de mala gana, él había investigado mucho a Suzuno y le parecía interesante para su grupo.

.

.

Suzuno suspiro con cansancio y luego tomo la botella con jugo que había sacado de la maquina, la abrió y tomo el liquido, de pronto un estruendo lo alerto, este venía de la sala de artes, el muchacho fue a indagar lo que había ocurrido. Al entrar a dicho lugar se encontró con una muchacha morena, esta había lanzado por casualidad una caja llena de lapices especiales para dibujar, al chico se acerco y le ayudo a recogerlo, una vez que no quedo ninguno en el piso la muchacha hizo una pequeña reverencia y le agradeció al chico.

—Arigatou—Dijo sonriente la chiquilla.

—No fue nada—Dijo Suzuno.

—Fue muy torpe de mi parte—Rió la chiquilla para luego tomar entre sus manos un papel de un tamaño considerable—¿Podrías decirme como esta?—Suzuno asintio y esta le mostró el papel el cual era un boceto para las inscripciones del consejo estudiantil—Y ¿Que tal?

—Esta bastante lindo—Dijo el chiquillo algo avergonzado.

—Eso es genial—Dijo al peli-violeta—¿Postularas?

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿Por que habría de hacerlo?—Cuestiono el albino.

—Pues no vamos en la misma clase, pero he escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti, Suzuno-san—El albino abrió levemente los ojos, nunca creyó ser popular, pronto recordo a los chicos que le habían hecho aquella invitación—Aun que no creas eres un personaje bastante llamativo, un chico atractivo—La chica se sonrojo ante lo que habia dicho—Inteligente, de buenas notas y buena persona, serías un buen candidato, te lo aseguro—Las palabras del chico peli-rojo de hace un rato resonaron en la mente del albino.

—Gracias...¿Como te llamas?—Preguntó Suzuno.

—Oh cierto—Dijo con diversión—Mi nombre es Kurayami Tara.

—En ese caso, gracias Tara-san, lo tendre en cuenta—Dijo el chico dispuesto a irse.

—¡Si postulas, yo votare por ti!—Exclamó la chiquilla mientras Suzuno estaba caminando hasta su salón pensando en lo que Nagumo le había dicho, quizás sería entretenido participar de su idea, y tambien postularia a presidente o algun otro cargo en el consejo estudiantil.

 **00000000000**

 _ **Semanas después...**_

Los tres chicos caminaban por los alrededores del instituto, aun no encontraban al cuarto integrante. Nagumo aun no se daba por vencido en conseguir a Suzuno como su integrante, y más en esos momentos en el cual postulaba para ser presidente del consejo estudiantil. Aquel día se llevarían a cabo las elecciones y ese mismo día en la tarde se darían los resultados. En eso, Nagumo se separa de sus amigos para ir al baño, encontrándose con Suzuno dentro de este.

—Buenos días, Nagumo—Dijo Suzuno mientras lavaba sus manos.

—Buenos días, Suzuno—Dijo Nagumo colocandose frente a uno de los espejos—¿Como vas con las elecciones?

—Bien, todo bien—Contestó el albino—Y ustedes ¿Como van en la búsqueda de sus integrantes?

—Ninguna novedad, aun espero que cambies de opinión y te nos unas—Dijo el peli-rojo haciendo reir al albino.

—Tienes mucha fe en ello al parecer—Dijo Suzuno mirando al chico—Veras te tengo una buena noticia, lo he estado considerando, aun que no le he decidido del todo.

—Vamos Suzuno, ven con nosotros, ahora que serás presidente seremos un grupo bastante reconocido junto a ti—Nagumo miro seriamente al albino y lo que le decía era con toda seguridad.

—Esta tarde les dare una respuesta, con permiso—Dicho esto el albino salió del baño mientras que Nagumo se devolvió hasta donde estaban sus amigos.

.

.

El chico de cabellos albino caminaba en dirección a la biblioteca y de casualidad se topa con la artista de Tara quien al verlo hizo un ademan en forma de saludo mientras sonreía de lado, el chico camino hasta quedar junto a ella, este tenía algunas manchas de pintura sobre su rostro y en sus manos, por lo que el chico dedujo que había estado pintando algun cuadro o algo por el estilo.

—¿Que tal Suzuno-san?—Preguntó la chica

—Todo tranquilo—Respondió el chico—Y tu ¿Como estas?

—Pues bien—Respondió esta—Hoy son las elecciones ¿Estas nervioso?

—Algo, realmente espero ganar—Dijo Suzuno suspirando.

—Claro que lo haras, supe que muchos han votado por ti—Sonrió Tara—Animate, se que ganaras—Los colores de las mejillas de Suzuno comenzaron a subir, nunca antes le había pasado eso, vivia escuchando alagos y frases de animo, y nunca antes se había apenado por lo que la chica le había dicho.

—G-Gracias—Balbuceo el chico desviando la mirada.

—Por cierto quería contarte que me he integrado al grupo de las musas—Dijo Tara con muchos animos—Se que no te interesa, pero debía contarselo a alguien—Las musas, eran el grupo de Shion, aun no tenían un nombre definido, pero ya habían personas que les llamaban así.

—Me alegro por ello, Tara-san—Suzuno sonrio fugazmente, no lo hace muy amenudos, pero cuando lo hace se ve demasiado lindo. Tara quien era una de las pocas que había visto este gesto por parte del albino se sonrojo levemente, pues siempre le había visto con un semblante serio y neutral, verlo sonreír, aun que fueran unos cuantos segundos era como ver una estrella fugaz, algo rapido, emocionante, hermoso y único.

—Etto, es hora de que me vaya—Dijo la muchacha quien comenzo a caminar con rápidez en dirección contraria en la que venía Suzuno.

.

.

Las elecciones habían terminando y el nuevo presidente del consejo estudiantil era Fuusuke Suzuno. El albino contento con su triunfo fue a ver a Nagumo, pues ya tenía su decisión tomada, y esperaba que fuera la mejor. Suzuno llego hasta donde el peli-rojo y los otros dos se encontraban, estos le miraron con interrogación, menos Nagumo, pues el ya sabía porque el chico se encontraba ahí.

—¿A que se debe tu visita?—Preguntó Fudo con indiferencia.

—Viene con un solo proposito—Dijo el albino, el castaño arqueo una de sus cejas—Quiero unirme a ustedes—Nagumo sonrió victorioso, mientras que Shiro y Fudo se miraban impresionados.

—Ese es mi presidente—Dijo Nagumo golpeando el brazo del chico.

—Te dije que volvería—Dijo Fudo.

—¡Hey, eres un mentiroso!—Exclamó Nagumo.

—¡Sabes a quien le dices eso, idiota!—Grito el castaño mirando de reojo al peli-rojo.

—Claro, se lo estoy diciendo a un idiota de ridiculo peinado—Contestó el peli-rojo con una sonrisa de superioridad. Fudo aun estaba en la época en la cual utilizaba mohicano, y Nagumo siempre lo molestaba por su corte de cabello.

—¡Ahora veras cabeza de tulipan!—Dijo el chico casi lanzando chispas por sus ojos.

—¿Cabeza de tulipan? ¡Maldito infeliz!—Shiro y Fubuki miraban con una gota en su sien la estúpida discusión de los chicos. Y de esta manera Suzuno empezó su nueva vida como presidente y integrante de lo que luego sería eye candy.

 **00000000000**

 _ **Minutos más tarde...**_

Tara se dirigia hasta la sala de artes, tarareaba una canción, y al llegar a dicho lugar se encuentra con nada más, ni nada menos que con Suzuno, este al verla entrar saluda con sus mano sonriendo levemente, ella saluda de la misma manera y se acerca hasta este sentandose junto a él.

—Felicidades kaicho-san—Dijo la chica mientras surcaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Hey, esto no podría haber sido realidad si tu no me insitas a hacerlo—Dijo con diversión el albino mirando a Tara—Te debo una.

—No te preocupes Suzuno-san, enserio sabía que tu podías—La chiquilla arreglando su cabello detras de su oreja.

—Te lo digo enserio, si tu no me dices que lo haga me olvido de ello y ahora no tendría ningun cargo importante—Suzuno miro levemente hacia arriba—Gracias Tara—La chica pudo ver como una pequeña sonrisa surcaba en sus labios, en verdad el estaba muy agradecido con la chiquilla.

—De nada—Se limito a decir la chiquilla con una calida sonrisa adornando su rostro. Quedaron un buen rato en el salón hablando de lo que fuera, pues tenían mucho tiempo, las clases habían acabado y ambos tenían mucho tiempo libre, quien diría que tiempo después por la rivalidad entre ambos grupos, ambos tuvieran discuciones estupidas y peleas sin sentido.

* * *

 **Fer: Bien :3 esta ha sido la conti, espero que les guste.**

 **Sadaharu: Como veran los primeros capitulos se llevan a cabo en el pasado, se remontan a los origenes de estos dos grupos**

 **Izamu: En el siguiente capitulo podremos ver el origen de sus nombre y el de su rivalidad :3**

 **Sadaharu: Ahora algunas preguntas**

 **-¿Que tal el capitulo?**

 **-¿Nagumo es un psicopata 7u7 y ama a Suzuno en secreto :v?**

 **-¿que habra entre Suzuno y Tara 7u7?**

 **-¿Suzuno sera un buen presidente? Fer: Siempre veo a Suzuno como presidente del consejo, no se le queda bien ese puesto:3**

 **Fer: Bien estas han sido todas las preguntas! ahora nos despedimos :3**

 **Los tres: Matta ne minna! Esperamos les haya gustado el capitulo, hasta la proxima actualizacion**


	5. El origen de los nombres

**_Feña: Primera actualización como en dos semanas_**

 ** _Izamu: ¡Aleluya!-Sarcastico-_**

 ** _Feña: Enserio lamento no haber actualizado antes:c y debo admitirlo fue solamente la flojera que me impedía actualizar u-u Espero poder actualizar otro fic dentro de la semana u-u_**

 ** _Izamu: Eso esperamos 7-7 no defraudes a tus lectores._**

 ** _Feña: No lo haré. Bueno como han leído los primeros capítulos de este fic se situan en los inicios de ambos grupos, por lo que en el próximo, próximo capitulo ya se situara en el presente 7u7 En fin, no les interrumpo más la lectura y les dejo el cuarto capitulo._**

* * *

.

.

.

Capitulo 4:

"El origen de los nombre"

.

.

.

Ambos grupos ya comenzaban a ser reconocidos en el instituto, pero aun faltaba algo, les faltaba su sello personal, así es me estoy refiriendo al nombre oficial que identificaría a ambos grupos. Shion estaba en clases de Lenguaje, jugaba con su lápiz, con el que trataba de hacer equilibrio sobre su nariz, mientras que en instituto, pensaba en el posible nombre para su grupo. Al fin, después de muchos meses de ardua búsqueda al fin su grupo estaba completo, su deseo estaba realizado, y gracias a dicha ambición, había tenido el placer de conocer a grandes personas, quien diría que se convertirían en la familia de la chica, pues así las veía ella, como parte de su familia, con solo pensar en ello una sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de la morena.

La mirada de la morena de posiciono en la hoja de su cuaderno, este estaba lleno de pequeños dibujos sin sentido, algunos rayones, los apuntes de la materia y además en una esquina había un rectángulo, donde estaban escritas en total tres palabras: "Diosas" "Girls" "Candy". Aquellas tres palabras tenia la morena como referencia para el nombre de su adorado grupo, pero aun no se le ocurría nada concreto. Diosas, hasta el momento así eran conocidas en el instituto. Por otro lado tenía "Girls candy", la inspiración de Shion para crear el grupo. De pronto algo que dijo la profesora llamo la atención de la morena.

—...Ellas eran la inspiración para algunos grandes artistas—Dijo la mujer escribiendo en medio de la pizarra "musas". Los ojos azulados de la chica comenzaron a brillar ¿como es que no se le había ocurrido antes? Ella amaba todo tipo de mitos y leyendas griegas, como no lo habia pensado antes, ella solo había pensado en diosas y nada más— Muchos artistas reconocidos tienen una musa como inspiración.  
—Perfecto...—Susurro la peli negra escribiendo aquella palabra en su cuaderno, mientras seguía escuchando a la profesora hablar del tema.  
—Según la mitología griega eran nueve musas, las cuales tenían una cualidad única—Faltaban unos pocos minutos para que la clase acabará, por lo que la profesora hizo el cierre de la clase —Bueno alumnos les dejaré una pequeña tarea—esta miro su reloj de mano —Quedan cinco minutos y para la próxima clase tendrán que indagar sobre estas nueve musas, ya que las comentaremos ¿Entendido?  
—¡Si!—Respondieron todos al unísono. La morena miro hacia la ventana, observando sonriente el azul del cielo, agradecía en el alma a la profesora quién le había recordado a las maravillosas musas de la antigua Grecia. El timbre sonó, y todos salieron del salón, Shion guardo sus cuadernos, se coloco de pie para ir al salón de reuniones que tenia con las integrantes del grupo, cada día, cada receso se juntaban en aquel lugar, era como su segunda casa. La chiquilla llego muy emocionada a dicho lugar, llego gritando y anunciando su llegada, llamando la atención de quienes pasaban por ahí. El salón que las chicas ocupaban para reunirse era en un pasado del club de Literatura, pero al ampliar el instituto este se desalojo, Shion como capitana o líder del grupo le pidió al presidente del consejo estudiantil que les cediera el lugar, y así fue. De a poco el lugar fue siendo amueblado por las mismas chicas, se pinto y decoro, quedando realmente hermoso, ahora el salón tenía un sello de las chicas. En fin, como decía, Shion entro en el salón haciendo mucho escándalo e interrumpiendo a cierta muchachita que descansaba en paz, o al menos eso hacía hasta que su amiga llego.

—Dios, Shion ¿Tienes que hacer tanto alboroto?—Preguntó adormilada una chiquilla de cabellos azulados atados en una trenza que cae sobre su hombro.

—Lo siento, Karura-san, pero la profesora Hyeji me ha dado una gran idea para nuestro nombre—Dijo Shion sentandose en uno de los sillones del lugar.

—¿Cuál es tu idea, Shion-chan?—Preguntó Kurayami, una muchacha se cabellos largos, cortados en capas de un tono negro intenso.

—Verán hoy en clases estaba pensando en el nombre para nuestro grupo—Dijo la morena comenzando con la explicación, mientras las demás chicas le escuchaban atentamente—Bueno, el punto es que ella comenzó a hablar sobre las inspiraciones de distintos artistas, y nombro a las "Musas"—Todas miraron interrogante a la chica—No me miren así que aun no he terminado de contarles. Bueno, al escuchar esa palabra de inmediatamente se me vino a la mente nuestro grupo, he escuchado a muchos decir que somos hermosas, únicas y que inspiramos a los demás, sea con nuestra belleza o habilidades—Las chicas sonrieron, algunas se miraron entre si asintiendo, mientras que Taiga y Tetsuyo sonreían con orgullo mirando a Shion, pues ellas habían sido las primeras integrantes—A lo que yo iba, es que aun que no seamos nueve musas como en la antigua Grecia, si nos asimilamos a ellas, algunas de nosotras somos artistas, buenas en la música, con habilidades físicas más elevadas, pues ya me entienden, mis queridas musas—Las muchachas sonrieron, la idea les gustaba y desde ese momento serían conocidas como las siete musas.

—¿Musas desde ahora?—Preguntó Taiga.

—Musas desde ahora—Contestaron las demás al unisono, pronto se abrazaron en conjunto. Todas en esos momentos pensaban igual, realmente estaban agradecidas de haberse conocido, la idea de Shion había sido el inicio de una gran amistad junto a sus integrantes.

.

.

Fudo arranco la hoja del cuaderno, la arrugo tirándola lejos sobre una pila de papeles. Tenía el seño fruncido, estaba frustrado aun no se le ocurría ningún nombre para el grupo, Fubuki lo miraba con una gotita resbalando por su sien, mientras que Hiroto recogía el montón de hojas que estaban en el piso. En eso llega Nagumo con algunos refrescos, en cuanto abrió la puerta fue recibido por una bola de papel de parte del ex mohicano.

—Linda bienvenida Akio—Dijo el peli-rojo entrando en el lugar.

—No me digas nada, no estoy de humor—Dijo el castaño con un aura obscura.

—Uh si que va enserio—Dijo Nagumo para luego dejar los refrescos sobre la mesa. De pronto entra Suzuno.

—Llegué—Dijo el albino sintiendo un clima de tensión producida por cierto muchacho—Vaya, que clima más...tenso.

—Es Fudo, el emana toda esa tensión—Dijo Midorikawa.

—Si, si...lo puedo notar—Dijo Suzuno observando aquella capa gruesa obscura que rodeaba al ex-mohica.

—¡Ustedes, en vez de decirme que arruino el ambiente deberían de estar ayudandome!—Exclamó enojado el castaño.

—Claro, hubieras empezado por ahí—Dijo Hiroto, mientras los demás asentían haciendo que este quedara en blanco.

—Entonces ¿Cuál es tu frustración?—Preguntó Nagumo.

—El nombre de nuestro grupo—Contestó Akio entonces todos comenzaron a pensar en algo, luego de unos minutos se interrumpió el silencio.

—Es más difícil de lo que creía—Dijo Fubuki.

—Y también es frustrante—Agregó Kazemaru.

—¡Ice cream squad!—Exclamó Mido con la mano alzada y de manera kawaii, todos lo miraron con una gota al estilo anime—¿Qué? No me miren así.

—Es que tu idea es bastante mala—Dijo Nagumo sin pelos en la lengua.

—Que cruel—Dijo el peli-verde haciendo puchero—En ese caso, tu debes de tener una mejor idea.

—C-Claro que la tengo—Dijo el peli-rojo sonrojandose levemente—Oh my god...—Todos se miraron confundidos ¿A que vino aquel nombre?

—Nagumo-san, no es por nada, pero ¿Cuál sería la razón de porque deberíamos llamarnos así?—Preguntó Fubuki chocando sus dedos en forma de juego.

—Creo que eso es lo que dicen al vernos: "Oh por dios" aun que suena mejor en ingles, por ello: "Oh my god"—Explicó el oji-ambarino.

—Es una buena idea, Nagumo—El peli-rojo sonrió orgulloso y victorioso, cosa que solo duraría unos segundos—Pero...—La sonrisa de Nagumo se esfumo—No es un nombre muy llamativo, o al menos eso es lo que yo pienso.

—¡Maldito aguafiestas!—Exclamó Nagumo—¡¿Tienes una mejor idea, Suzuno?!

—Pues claro que la tengo—Respondió el albino.

—¡Si no tienes una idea...Espera, dijiste que si la tenías—Suzuno rodó los ojos.

—Si, la tengo—Reitero el chico.

—Vamos dila señor creativo—Dijo el peli-rojo fastidiado, Suzuno sonrió de lado.

—"Eye Candy"—Todos lo miraron interrogante, pues no sabían que significaba eso.

—Eye...—Dijo Hiroto.

—Candy—Completo Kazemaru.

—¿Eh? Por lo que veo no saben que significa—Dijo el albino tras un suspiro.

—Explícanos sempai—Bromeo Fudo.

—En palabras simples, Se le llama eye candy a alguien o algo agradable para la vista—Explicó Suzuno—Es original, y facil de recordar.

—Me gusta, tiene estilo—Dijo Fudo—Esta aprobado ¿Ustedes que opinan?

—¡Esta bien!—Dijeron todos menos Nagumo.

—Vamos Nagumo, no seas tan orgulloso y acepta el nombre—Dijo Fubuki mirando a su amigo que estaba de brazos cruzados mirando mal a Suzuno. Nagumo gruño.

—Conste que solo lo hago por el bien de Eye candy—Todos miraron impresionados al chico.

—Ay, por un momento dejaste de lado tu orgullo—Bufó Fudo.

—¡Cállate!—Grito el muchacho para luego irse del lugar.

—Que temperamental—Dijo Hiroto.

—Acostumbrense, siempre es así—Comentó Akio.

—A veces pienso que es un bipolar—Dijo Suzuno.

—Yo quería que nos llamaramos ice cream squad—Dijo Midorikawa haciendo un comentario fuera de lugar.

—Superalo Mido-chan—Dijo Kazemaru colocando su mano en el hombro del peli-verde quien hacia un mohín, pronto comenzaron a reír.

—No se burlen de mi—Dijo haciendo puchero.

.

.

Por otro lado Nagumo caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos. Miraba perdidamente sus zapatos al caminar, y no estaba atento a su alrededor. En esos momentos salió Taiga desde uno de los salones con algunos libros sobre sus manos, eran bastantes libros y como Nagumo pasaba por ahí decidió pedirle ayuda. Comenzó a llamarlo, pero este ni se digno a subir la mirada haciendo pensar a la chica que este le ignoraba.

—¡Hey, mal educado!—Exclamó la chica, Nagumo no dió reacción algo—¡Tu el peli-rojo cabeza de tulipán!—Nagumo paró de golpe volteando a ver a la chica con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Disculpa?—Dijo con pesadez. Luego se dió cuenta que era una de las "Diosas". Sí, él aún no sabía sobre su nombre oficial— _"Una de las diosas"_ —Pensó el peli-rojo.

—Necesitaba que me prestaras atención—Dijo la castaña—Lamento si te insulte.

—Tsk...Eso ya no importa—Dijo Nagumo acercándose a la chica quedando frente a ella pudiéndose notar las diferencias de estaturas—¿Qué quieres?

—Si vas a tener esa actitud conmigo mejor no te pido nada—Dijo Taiga frunciendo el seño.

—L-Lo siento—Dijo este desviando la mirada—¿En que puedo ayudarte?

—Puedes ayudarme a llevar estos libros—Dijo ella indicandole la pila de libros junto a la muralla.

—¿Donde hay que llevarlos?—Preguntó Nagumo.

—A la biblioteca—Respondió la chiquilla tomando algunos libros, comenzando a caminar. Nagumo caminaba detrás de la chica, dos o tres pasos más atrás. Él observaba las piernas de la muchacha, comenzó a subir la vista hasta llegar al trasero de la muchacha, Nagumo desvió la mirada sonrojado, pero de una u otra manera volvía su vista hacía dicho lugar. Una vez que llegaron a la biblioteca este sintió mucho calor recorrer por su cuerpo, no sabía si era producto de sus hormonas o era el ambiente que había en el salón, de todas formas sentía sus mejillas arder. Ambos se acercaron hasta el mostrador donde dejaron los libros.

—Akaashi-san, le traje los libros—Dijo la muchacha, en eso entra un joven de no más de treinta años.

—Gracias Fuji-san—Dijo el mayor sonriente—Vuelve pronto—Cuando Taiga disponía a agradecerle a Nagumo esta se percato de que el más alto estaba muy rojo.

—Tulipán, tus mejillas estan como el color de tu cabello—Dijo bromeando la chica, Nagumo solo desvió la mirada avergonzado—¿Te encuentras bien?

—C-Claro estoy...bien—Balbuceo el chico—" _Tienen razón de que son como diosas...hasta su cuerpo...Controlate Nagumo"_

—¿Seguro?—Insistió la peli-roja.

—Si, lo estoy—De pronto tocaron el timbre para entrar a clases—Bueno yo debo irme—Nagumo estaba por salir de aquel lugar, pero la voz de Taiga lo detuvo por unos momentos.

—¡Cabeza de tulipan, gracias por ayudarme!—Exclamó la chica sonriendo de lado, el chico volteo a verla e hizo un ademán despidiéndose de la chica. Mientras caminaba a su salón recordaba las formadas curvas de Taiga, sonrojándose en todo momento. Cuando llego al salón se encontró con Fudo quién le miro interrogante.

—¿Estas enfermo?—Preguntó el castaño—Tu cabello se camuflara con tu rostro.

—Son las hormonas—Contestó el peli-rojo—" _Esa diosa...lo que provoca"_

—No, pero hablando enserio ¿Qué te ocurrió?—Reiteró Fudo.

—Mujeres...—Susurró algo avergonzado, una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de Fudo, su amigo logro percatarse de ello—¿Cuál es el chiste?

—Ninguno, no es nada—Contestó el oji-verde sin dejar de sonreír de aquella manera.

* * *

 ** _Feña: Bien hasta aquí llega el capítulo_**

 ** _Izamu: Sugoi._**

 ** _Feña: Bueno cambiando de tema muy profundamente, en mi opinión siento que se suben menos fics de Inazuma eleven, y se nota mucho, antes yo entraba en FF y habían muchas historias subidas por el día...ahora es diferente...por ello he optado por subir fics de otros fandoms en wattpad, y también aquí en FF...Aun que me encantaría ver más comentarios en los fics de FF u-u así como hace unos años atrás u-u Bueno...a nadie le importa eso, y solo quería desahogarme y expresar lo que pienso u-u ¿Ustedes que piensan sobre ello?_**

 ** _Volviendo al fic..._**

 ** _-¿Qué tal el capitulo?_**

 ** _-¿Nagumo es un pervertido 7u7?_**

 ** _-¿Me dejan review? :c_**

 ** _-¿Me regalan un one-shot para mi cumpleaños o una actualización u-u(4 de abril) ?_**

 ** _-¿Qué fic/historia quieren que actualice?_**

 ** _Izamu: Bueno ahora nosotros nos despedimos._**

 ** _Los dos: Matta ne minna!_**


	6. Mejores que nosotros, jamás

_**Fer: Otra contiiiii**_

 _ **Izamu: Aleluya.**_

 _ **Fer: Lamento la demora uwu Bueno y sin más les dejamos con el capitulo.**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 5:**_

 _ **"Mejores que nosotros, jamás"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La fama de Seven muses y Eye candy estaban por los cielos, ya eran reconocidos en toda la ciudad e incluso tenían un club de fans. Bueno lo que ahora estaba ocurriendo eran rumores sobre cual de los grupos era mejor y cosas así. Aquellos maliciosos rumores llegaron a los oídos de los integrantes de cada grupo, quiénes ya no se llevaban tan bien.

Tetsuyo caminaba a paso rápido con el seño fruncido, no estaba nada contenta, de hecho estaba hecha furía, no le agradaba nada la idea que las feminas casi se murieran por los chicos de Eye Candy, realmente le enfermaba. La peli-morada llego junto a sus amigas transmitiendo odio puro, las presentes le miraron con temor, antes no habían visto a Tetsuyo tan enfadada o molesta, siendo que siempre suele enojarse por cosas minimas y cosas por el estilo, pero aquella mañana era la furia en persona.

—Calma Tetsuyo, trata de no quemar nada—Bromeó Tara, la aludida le lanzó una mirada asesina haciendo que la peli-violeta se estremeciera.

—No es gracioso Tara—Dijo la peli-morada—¡Estas tipas con las hormonas revolucionadas me tienen aburrida!

—Oh te entiendo—Dijo Karura en un suspiro—A donde quiera que voy escucho a las chicas hablar de ellos.

—Lo peor que a uno ¡No le importa!—Exclamó Tetsuyo.

—Se acercan a ti hablando de ellos, agh como me enferma—Se quejo Karura.

—Esta bien chicas ya nos dimos cuentas cuanto los detestan—Comentó Taiga.

—Mientras no nos comparen—Agregó Shion. Karura y Tetsuyo se miraron con complicidad.

—Ems, creo que ahí te equivocas Shion—Dijo la del cabello trenzado.

—¿De qué hablas Karura?—Preguntó la morena.

—He oido a chicas y chicos diciendo que nosotras somos solo un plagio femenino de Eye Candy—Contestó Karura justo en el orgullo de Shion. La morena de inmediato pensó en Fudo que es todo un hablador y que lo más probable es que coqueteando con alguna chiquilla haya dicho eso.

— _Ese Fudo..._ —Susurró la peli-negra.

—¿Eh, dijiste algo?—Preguntó Tara.

—No, no es nada—Contestó Shion. De pronto tocaron la puerta, nadie hizo caso al llamado, volvieron a tocar y nadie abrió, otra vez tocaron y Tetsuyo miro a sus compañeras.

—¿Nadie abrira?—Cuestiono esta.

—Hazlo tú, estas más cerca—La peli-morada frunció el seño.

—No será mi culpa si termino sacando la puerta—Advirtió la chica. Tetsuyo ser acercó a abrir la puerta encontrandose con el tierno de Tachimukai—¿Qué quieres?—Preguntó con frivolidad asustando al chico.

—¿E-Esta Tara?—Preguntó temeroso el castaño.

—¡Tara te buscan!—Grito Tetsuyo hacía adentro del lugar.

—¡Silencio Uchiha!—Exclamó Karura, mientras que Tara se acerco hasta la puerta.

—Lamento lo ocurrido—Dijo sonriente Tara hacía Tachimukai—¿Qué ocurre?

—El presidente te busca—La radiante sonrisa de la muchacha se deformo en una mueca de desprecio.

—Agh, ese tipo—Gruño Tara—Ya, ire.

—No demores mucho, Tara-san—Tachimukai se retiro y Tara aviso que debía irse.

—Chicas el incompetente del presidente me necesita—Dijo con hastio—Deseenme suerte.

—¡Suerte Tara!—Dijeron al únisono.

.

.

Tara caminó hasta la oficina del consejo estudiantil casi arrastrando los pies, no sabía porque carajos seguía en el consejo con ese chico, con el cuál solía llevarse bien hasta que comenzaron las pequeñas rivalidades entre Eye candy y Seven muses. La muchacha no tardó en llegar al lugar, encontrandose con Suzuno sentado organizando unos papeles.

—Hasta que porfin te dignas a llegar—Gruño el albino.

—Agh, agradece que vine—Dijo Tara quedando enfrente del escritorio del muchacho—Y bien ¿Qué queires?

—No me hables en ese tono—Dijo Suzuno.

—Yo hablo como se me de la gana—

—Uf pero que carácter, alguien al parecer se levanto con el pie izquierdo—Bufó el muchacho.

—Haber Fuusuke, ¿Me llamaste exclusivamente para molestarme o para algo serio?—Cuestiono la chica con una mirada desafiante.

—Es verdad—Dijo este quitandose los lentes de leer—Te llamé para darte una tarea.

—¿Cuál?—Preguntó Tara.

—Esta tarde te quedarás leyendo todo esto y mañana me entregas un resumen de las peticiones que aparecen en todas estas hojas—Un tic apareció en el ojo derecho de la chica.

—¿Es una broma?—

—Yo no soy ningun payaso para darte una broma como tarea—

—¡Jamás podré terminar esto yo sola!—Exclamó enojada Tara.

—Lo siento, pero eres la única libre este día—Dijo Suzuno.

—¡¿Y que harás tu?!—Grito la chica.

—Eso a ti no te importa—

—Agh que desagradable—La chica comenzo a tocar sus sienes con las yemas de sus dedos—Sabes que Suzuno no haré este maldito trabajo, tendremos que hacerlo cuando estemos todos juntos.

—¡¿Estas loca?!—

—Tal vez si, pero esta loca no se quedará sola revisando todo esto—Dijo apuntando el cerro de hojas—Adiós Fuusuke.

—No te atrevas Tara—

—Pues mirame como te desobedezco—Acto seguido salió con una sonrisa victoriosa cerrando la puerta fuertemente—Tara uno, Fuusuke cero.

.

.

Kurayami había decidido ir al baño antes de volver a clases y cuando iba de regreso con sus amigas se encontro con un escena que le repugnaba, miembros de Eye Candy siendo rodeados por chicas, esta vez le tocó a Midorikawa ser acosado por las chicas. Kurayami se quedo mirando por unos momentos y pensaba en lo pateticas que se veían las muchachas casi babeando por el chico.

— _Pateticas..._ —Susurró la peli-negra. Siguió observando por unos segundos cuando de pronto su mirada y la del moreno se juntaron, permanecieron unos segundos haciendo contacto visual, Kurayami trataba en lo posible matarlo con la mirada o demostrarle su molestía, acto seguido se puso a caminar. Mientras que Ryuuji decidió ir detrás de ella.

—Chicas si me permiten debo ir al baño—Mintió y apresuro el paso hacía donde Kurayami caminaba, al estar cerca de esta le llamó—Hey Takahashi-san—La peli-negra miro por sobre su hombro, al ver de quién se trataba siguió caminando—Espera no te vayas—Le siguió hasta que esta volvió a parar.

—¿Qué quieres?—Preguntó esta con seriedad.

—Es sobre lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos—Dijo el peli-verde.

—¿Qué pasa con ello? Si quieres no te vuelvo a ver más, si es a lo que te refieres—

—No, no es nada de eso—

—Entonces...¿Qué es?—

—Tu mirada—Contestó él. Kurayami le miro sorprendida—Me gusta.

—Eres un idiota—Dijo Kurayami dispuesta a seguir su camino.

—Espera no te vayas—Insitió el muchacho—Tu mirada me gusta, aun que parecía que quería exterminarme.

—Algo así trataba de hacer—Afirmó la oji-roja, Midorikawa sonrió ante el comentario.

—Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Takahashi-san—Dijo el más alto.

—Hazlo rápido—

—¿Me odias o algo parecido?—Preguntó Ryuuji sin rodeos.

—No te odio ni nada por el estilo, puede que tu me moleste la manera en que eres—Contestó la chica—Lo que odio es a todas esas chicas que te rodean como perros rodeando una jugosa carne. Odio que ellas se comporten de esa manera, tan estupidas.

—Tienes celos—La muchacha rió ante aquel comentario

—Nada de eso, celos sería envidiar que ellas hagan eso—Midorikawa rió.

—Eres muy divertida, Takahashi-san—Sin decir más, sin ni siquiera despedirse Ryuuji se fue y Kurayami quedo confundida por todo lo ocurrido anteriormente ¿Celos? ¿Que ella era divertida? Aquel chico era raro, no le agradaba mucho a Kurayami. Pronto tocaron el timbre y la peli-negra regreso a su salón.

.

.

—Agh como odio gimnasia—Dijo Shion sentada en las gradas, junto a ella le acompañaba Yukishitsu.

—Animo Shion-san—Sonrió la chica.

—Por lo menos jugaremos algo que me gusta—Suspiro la morena—Voleibol.

—¿Como crees que nos distribuiremos?—Preguntó Yuki.

—No lo se, tal vez el profesor escoja jefes de grupo y estos escogerán a sus miembros—Y así ocurrió, el profesor escogió a tres alumnos como jefes de grupo, entre ellos estaba Shion y Fudo como jefes de grupo. Todos los chicos querían ser escogidos por Shion, mientras que todas las chicas querían ser escogidas por Fudo—Lo peor que me podía haber ocurrido—Dijo Shion con el balón en mano mirando a los chicos que gritaban desenfrenados que los eligieran a ellos.

—Suerte Shion-san—Dijo Yuki.

—Joven Akio escoja a sus integrantes, recuerde que debe ser mixto y sea equitativo, por favor—El castaño asintió y escogió a su grupo, entre ellos estaba Nagumo y Hirotox—Su turno señorita Kishimoto—Shion miró de inmediato a su amiga peli-negra quién camino hasta ella de inmediato, luego siguió escogiendo a los demás integrantes. Luego de que los grupos estuvieran formados comenzaron con los partidos amistosos. Los equipos de Shion y Fudo serían los primero sen enfrentarse.

—Vaya, vaya pero miren esta concidencia—Dijo Fudo con burla—Ambos lideres enfrentandose.

—Muy gracioso—Gruño la morena.

—¡Les ganaremos bola de inutiles!—Exclamó Nagumo.

—Eso ni tu te lo crees—Contrataco la morena.

—N-No discutan—Dijo Yuki.

—Así es, no llegaremos a nada discutiendo—Habló Hiroto esta vez.

—¡Entonces comencemos con el juego!—Exclamó Yuki. El equipo de Shion comenzó con el partido y Yuki con un perfecto remate logró anotar un punto, Shion volteo a ver a sus oponentes y les hizo burla mostrandoles la lengua.

—Así que así nos vamos—Dijo Fudo, les tocaba a ellos sacar.

—¡Vamos equipo!—Exclamó Nagumo y Hiroto saco, el balón fue hacía Yuki quién se lo paso a Haruna, y esta se lo devolvió a Shion quién remato anotando otro punto. La morena choco las palmas con Haruna y con Yuki.

—Agh, rayos—Gruño Nagumo.

—Vamos es solo un juego—Dijo Hiroto colocando su mano en el hombro del oji-ambar.

—Lo se, pero de todas formas no me gusta perder—

—Deja tu orgullo de lado—El equipo de Shion iba a la cabeza, y el equipo de Fudo quedaba atrás por algunos puntos. Era el turno de Hiroto de sacar, lanzó el balón y para la mala suerte de nuestra distraida Yuki, este cayó en pleno rostro de ella, provocando que esta cayera al suelo

—¡Yuki!—Exclamó Shion acercandose a socorrer a su amiga—Yuki, Yuki ¿Estas bien? Mira ¿Cuantos dedos ves?—La morena levanto tres de sus dedos y se los mostro a Yuki. La oji-cobrizo abrió los ojos lentamente y vió borroso por unos segundos, luego con la ayuda de Shion se sentó.

—Yuki-san—Dijo Hiroto llegando junto a la muchacha—Lamento esto, lo siento demasiado, que torpe fui.

—Bastante torpe—Gruño Shion mirando feo al muchacho—Deberías calcular mejor tus tiros.

—Él lo hizo bien—Protesto Fudo—Fue culpa de tu amiguita no haber recepcionado bien.

—Claro que no, ella no tuvo ningun poco de culpa—Contraataco Shion, una pequeña discución había comenzado, no duró mucho puesto que el profesor se interpuso entre ambos.

—Esto llega hasta aquí, Hiroto lleva a Yukishitsu a enfermería—El peli-rojo asintió y ayudo a la peli-negra a colocarse de pie—Y ustedes dos dejaran de discutir por estupideces, volverán al juego y terminaran el partido. Shion y Fudo se dedicaron una mirada de odio y volvieron al juego.

Mientras que Hiroto y Yukishitsu fueron a enfermería, fue un trayecto con un silencio incomodo, Hiroto no sabía que decirle, y a Yuki solo le dolía la cabeza y tampoco tenía ganas de hablarle al peli-rojo. Llegaron a la enfermería, pero estaba vacía, por lo que el muchacho tuvo que socorrer a la muchacha.

—¿Te duele la cabeza?—Preguntó amablemente el chico, Yuki solo asintió. El chico tomó un paño y lo mojo, luego se lo paso a la chica quién lo coloco sobre su frente—Yuki-san yo enserio lo lamento.

—No te preocupes—Dijo la chica con cierta indiferencia—De todas formas yo tuve la culpa como dijeron tus amigos.

—No creo que haya sido así—Dijo el chico.

—Pues así lo fue—Afirmó la chica—Fue una torpeza y descuido mio—Hiroto no dijo nada y mantuvo el silencio. De pronto la chica se coloco de pie y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta.

—¿Te vas?—Preguntó el chico.

—Claro, no fue algo tan grave. Además ya no me duele nada—Dicho eso se fue. A Hiroto no le gustaba la nueva actitud que tenía Yuki con él, luego de aquel incidente todo era distinto, ella le era más indiferente, y eso colocaba triste al muchacho.

.

.

Las clases había acabado y Shion había sido asignada para ordenar el salón. Shion se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas de su salón cuando cierto muchacho de cabellos castaños le interrumpio, este se coloco en la entrada del salón y comenzó a observar con detención a la muchacha, esta revisaba su celular y movia sus pies en un va y ven, automaticamente una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del oji-verde, ella había crecido bastante, estaba muy cambiada.

—¡Hey Shion!—Dijo el castaño llamando la atención de la oji-azul. La muchacha reconoció de inmediato la voz.

—Agh ¿Que quieres Fudo?—Pregunto ella con cierta seriedad.

—Nada, solo pasaba por aquí y quería molestarte—Dijo el chico apoyandose en el marco de la puerta.

—Vete, no necesito que estes aquí—Dijo Shion.

—Por cierto, he escuchado el descontento de algunos por seven muses—Dijo Fudo.

—¿Así? ¿Y de que trata ese descontento?—Pregunto la de mechas azules mirando a Fudo desafiante.

—Dicen que ustedes nos han copiado—Contestó Fudo. Shion rió.

—Tu perfectamente sabes que no es así—Dijo la muchacha—Y estoy seguro que tu mismo esparciste ese rumor.

—¿Por qué lo haría?—Cuestiono con ironía.

—Porque eres un idiota—Contestó sonriente la chica.

—Y tu que piensas Shion ¿Quienes son más populares?—Shion se coloco de pie y se acerco a Fudo, sus diferencias de estaturas eran notables.

—Eso esta clarisimo ¡Seven muses!—Exclamó orgullosa la chica de brazos cruzados

—Te equivocas—Dijo Fudo con las manos en sus bolsillos—Según un encuesta realizada por la página del instituto ¡Eye Candy es el grupo más popular!

—Eso lo veremos en un futuro—Dijo la morena—Pero esa encuesta debe estar erronea.

—¿Como crees que un grupo de chicas como ustedes podrá ser más popular y mejor que un grupo como Eye Candy?—Preguntó el castaño con cierta arrogancia haciendo enojar a Shion

—Pues así lo creo—Contestó la chica mirandolo con aquellos ojos azul frío que la caracterizaban—Tu nos vez como un grupo de debiles chicas, pero estas equivocado, nosotras podemos ser tan geniales como ustedes los hombres, veo que tienes un pensamiento algo machista querido amigo...Nosotras seremos las mejores.

—Claro que no, nosotros lo seremos, se los demostraremos—Dijo Fudo.

—Entonces esta decidido, desde ahora seremos rivales—Concluyó la oji-azul.

—Trato hecho—Dicho esto el joven castaño se retiro de la sala.

—Eye candy mejor que nosotras que gran broma—Bufó Shion volviendo a su trabajo.

—Seven muses mejor que nosotros, Shion cuanto me haces reir—Dijo Fudo mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

—Ya les demostraremos quienes son los mejores—Pensaron ambos lideres sonriendo con orgullo.

* * *

 ** _Fer: Y continuara..._**

 ** _Izamu: Mmmm...quedo bueno._**

 ** _Fer: Bueno estoy tan apurada que no se me ocurren preguntas._**

 ** _Izamu: Así que nos despedimos aquí._**

 ** _Los dos: Matta neee! Esperamos sus reviews, hasta el siguiente capituloooo_**

 ** _(Subido en...)_**

 ** _F_**

 ** _a_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _f_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _c_**

 ** _t_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _._**

 ** _n_**

 ** _e_**

 ** _t_**


End file.
